1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to micromechanical devices, and more specifically, to a micromechanical device with piezoelectric and electrostatic actuation.
2. Related Art
Micro electrical mechanical systems (MEMS) are a known class of devices typically made by semiconductor processing techniques in semiconductor materials. Examples of such MEMS may be used in switches where an electrical contact needs to be made to a signal line. For example, a MEMS switch may be used when two parts of a radio frequency or microwave system need to be controllably connected and disconnected. In such a system, the MEMS switch may operate by mechanically moving a switch contact on a moveable arm or beam onto and away from a fixed stationary contact pad. Electrostatic actuation is one technique used in MEMS switches. Such actuation provides a force between two conducting objects. Transverse piezoelectric actuation of an arm or beam is another techniques used in MEMS switches.